Tonight I wanna cry
by LOTRFaith
Summary: Don finds a particular song on the radio and ponders the meaning it has to his own life...


Title: Tonight I wanna cry

Author: LOTRFaith

Rating: PG for language

Summery: Don finally has a moment alone after moving from Albuquerque to be with his family... Songifc

Set: After Kim breaks up with him, before his mother dies

Don shoved his new apartment key into the lock and twisted it, letting himself in. There were boxes scattered around the room container the things that would make his single bed apartment 'home'.

He tossed his keys, gun and coat on the nearby kitchen table. Opening up the fridge he surveyed the cold bare shelves and sighed. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

He turned on his stereo with the remote control. He flipped through the various stations before a quiet piano filled the room. It stopped him only because of his mother.

She had forced him to learn the piano along with Charlie at a young age. Don had strayed over the years growing up, but Charlie had still dabbled with the keys every now and then.

His mom.

His heart ached.

His mom was currently in the hospital surrounded by tubes. She was dying.

And then there was the small matter of Kim.

"_Dear Don," _

The letter started out with his name, ended with her signature and with the engagement ring at the bottom of the envelope.

Don grabbed a bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter. It had been a going away gift from his old boss back in Albuquerque. Taking a glass, Don poured a liberal amount in and sank into the couch.

His life had almost been perfect in Albuquerque. He had a job he loved, a woman he loved and the respect for himself. None of it had come from Charlie. He had been his own man out in Albuquerque.

He stared up on a small bookshelf set above the T.V. It was a picture of him and Kim. Smiling. Happy. In love. The picture had been taken in Albuquerque, a place where most of his dreams had come alive.

Don closed his eyes, then taking a long swallow from his glass. Whiskey was made to be taken in shots, not in long pulls like drinking a soda, but Don didn't care. He relished the slow burn down to his gut.

He had another two days before he had to officially be at his new job. He had time to get drunk and be a selfish as he wanted.

He turned up the music, the words catching his ear.

_"Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away"_

Don took another drink, draining the glass then refilling it. He was hurting too damn much. His mother was dying. His fiancé had dumped him. His father needed him. And Charlie… Charlie was ignoring the world like usual.

(Chorus:)  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Tears pricked his eyes as the words hit him, hard. He took another long pull from the glass.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Lost love letters. Don snorted, he had notes that were kept safely with his trunk along with the ring that Kim had given back to him.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Letting his head fall back, Don let the glass rest on his leg as the first tear slowly made it's way down his cheek.

_But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_


End file.
